


Burn the Heart Out of You (with Sympathy) [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, a sympathist studying at the University, and his friend the Medica student John Watson explore the Underthing to find the reason behind missing University students.</p><p>There they encounter Jim Moriarty for the first time, another fellow University student with dark intentions... And hints of something big that's going to happen.</p><p>[Podficcer's notes: This story can be enjoyed without previous knowledge of the Kingkiller Chronicles--but if you haven't read them, go read them!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the Heart Out of You (with Sympathy) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn the Heart Out of You (with Sympathy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909931) by [aeruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruh/pseuds/aeruh). 



[Download on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3h1jb44obhz56e6/Burn+the+Heart+Out+of+You+%28with+Sympathy%29.mp3). (17:09, 16 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

This is a prequel to [Friends (and Grams) Protect People](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6622942). Thanks so much to 5NinjaCat for giving me permission to podfic this story. 

Intro music from "Samarkand" by Lucia Micarelli.


End file.
